This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pump support adapters.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,571 I have shown a pump support adapter including a housing with threaded portions for receiving a pipe to be suspended in the well. The housing has side and top outlets for receiving discharge conduits or the like and such housing also has a bottom shoulder associated with an annular sealing flange and gasket, the gasket engaging the top of the well casing and serving the improved purpose of sealing the top of the well casing.